duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Gedo
|Civilization = Darkness |Affiliation = Fua Duelist }} Gedo was first introduced in the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. He is a member of the Fua Duelists. He is marked as (G) and ranked as 20th in the organization. Plot Duel Masters Charge A long time ago when Hakuoh was young he was ordered by Zakira to go and see if there is a duelist who have the power of awaken a card. He infiltrated Hakuoh's castle by destroying the front entrance and defeating Fritz. He then challenged Hakuoh for a Kaijudo duel. For Hakuoh it was his birthday and his mother was with him. She gifted Hakuoh 2 new cards Urth, Purifying Elemental and Hanusa, Radiance Elemental. Hakuoh used those cards in his deck dueled him but in the end he defeated Hakuoh and destroyed the castle as well. In doing so Hakuoh's mother saved Hakuoh from the falling ceiling but she got caught underneath and lost her life. Gedo felt no remorse he checked the new cards Hakuoh just received and they were not the Awakening Cards and so he left. Then he was once again sent by Zakira to kidnap Hakuoh if he is the one. This time Jason and Kirumi went first and they both lost the duel but the end result was extraordinary. He took out Shizuka, George, Extreme Bucketman, Yumama and Mimi then he took Alphadios, Lord of Spirits and Elupheus, Lord of Spirits along with Hakuoh who just awakened these cards. He then helped Zakira in Hakuoh's ritual to turn him into "White". Also when Hakuoh was finally turned into White he kept close to Hakuoh all the time. He made Hakuoh defeat his best friend George and Mimi. When Hakuoh was facing Mimi he provoked Mimi by telling her about George and Hakuoh being White. Mimi attacked him with her super kick but deflected the kick and send a shock wave on Mimi. Later when Hakuoh showed the sign that he was changed back to his old personality and he was suddenly falling from roof of the Fua Castle he saved him and made him go to sleep, then at the same time he used a little of his powers to bring back the personality of White. Duel Masters Cross He reappeared in Duel Masters Cross with Jason and Kirumi. He helped them defeat the White Soldiers and the security to infiltrate Hakuoh's castle. He then helped Jason and Kirumi defeat Hakuoh's mother with an extreme Kaijudo duel leaving Hakuoh in despair and pain. He then reappeared with Jason and Love to warn Shobu and his friends before the finals first quarter of the World Championship Tournament and especially show his face to Hakuoh. He finally reappeared in the quarter finals and dueled against Hakuoh as a Kaijudo duel. He gave Hakuoh a very hard time in this duel both emotionally and with the game as well. He wanted Hakuoh to revert to White as he gets angrier but Hakuoh resisted his anger took his revenge and defeated him in an epic duel of fate. Deck Duel Masters Charge He used a Darkness Civilization deck. *Black Feather, Shadow of Rage *Bloody Squito *Bone Assassin, the Ripper *Bone Spider *Deathliger, Lion of Chaos *Gigargon *Masked Horror, Shadow of Scorn *Writhing Bone Ghoul *Swamp Worm *Terror Pit *Wandering Braineater Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Fua Duelists